La Berceuse de Serpent
by Desirae Joy Wilson
Summary: Fanfic à Amelia Atwater-Rhodes Hawksong. Danica et Zane sont venus de deux mondes différents, mais venir ensemble terminer une guerre qui a plaged leurs gens pour les siècles. Qu'ils n'ont-ils pas fait exspect était de tomber dans l'amour, mais mainte
1. Le Chapitre Celui

L'auteur: Jada Austen

Le titre: la Berceuse de Serpent

Le refus: les Caractères sont à Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, mais le terrain m'appartient. 

Avec une bouffée insignifiante de mes joues et un exhale de souffle la petite bougie qui a brûlé faiblement dans la fenêtre a éteint. La salle est allée sombre, je wasn't craintif cependant, je pourrais entendre le respirant même du lit à travers la salle, et bien que c'était sombre j'ai fait ma façon là-bas parfaitement. Marcher où j'ai eu besoin d'à et dévier mon corps pour accommoder le placer des meubles. 

Je me suis tenu à côté du coin du lit, et a regardé comme le clair de lune semé en bas sur mon mari Zane Cobriana, le roi et le dirigeant des gens de Serpiente. J'ai abaissé ma main doucement de mon côté et ai caressé son front avec mes doigts. Ses cheveux noirs glissants bouclant au-dessous de ma touche comme je l'ai brossé éloigné de ses yeux fermés. Comment étrange il doit avoir semblé nous voir ensemble, Zane, un Cobriana, et m'un Shardae. Pour les siècles nos familles avaient été des ennemis mortelles, mais maintenant l'homme que j'ai été enseigné était mon ennemi était maintenant mon mari, et je ne pourrais pas nier que je l'ai aimé fort. 

Avec un sourire sur ma face que j'ai marché dans le lit, soulevant les couvertures légèrement si je ne dérangerais pas Zane. Le busyness du jour avait été épuisé pour lui, et j'ai su la tension qu'il sentait pesé lourdement sur lui. Jamais sentir nous avons décidé de transférer à Haente, la nouvelle ville capitale des nations maintenant jointes de avian et Serpiente, une plus grande agitation comme a appuyé nos gens. Il y a des soulèvements partout, et rébellions que semble a destiné à continuer à jamais. 

Comme j'ai placé ma tête sur l'oreiller j'ai caressé ma main par-dessus Zane'la face de s, un mouvement qui lui est réveillé d'habitude de même son sommeil le plus profond, mais calme ses yeux restés ont fermé. J'ai embrassé la peau douce au-dessous de son oeil et lui permet de suis, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était à a épuisé être dérangé. Après avoir examiné sa face paisible une fois plus j'ai fermé mes yeux pour dormir. 

Un coup bruyant, suivi par les pas même plus bruyants est réveillé Zane et j'en haut instantanément. La confusion a envoyé Zane de notre lit, craignant rapidement que les traitres soit entrés le garde. Je l'ai vu qu'atteint pour sa lame, le tenant ponctuellement en haut dans l'obscurité, et examinant sans aucun doute la salle avec sa vision nocturne. "Me pardonner vous're l'hauteur!" A Dit une voix bruyante de l'embrasure. Un grand soupir de soulage par-dessus m'a pris comme j'ai reconnu Rei'le s calmant la voix de l'homme qui avait parlé. Je me suis élevé rapidement en haut du lit et de tâtonner au lit de coin une bougie. Immédiatement je l'ai transmis à Zane qui il a pris avec joie, mais je pourrais voir sur sa face qu'il n'était pas heureux avec cette interruption. 

Par le temps j'avais lit une autre bougie et l'ai tenu en haut Rei a commencé à parler encore. Avec la bougie'le s allume je pourrais voir douze plus ou moins gardes derrière mon ami bien-aimé, tout lourdement armé et sur l'alerte. "Encore me pardonner pour cette interruption mais vous're les hauteurs leur se bat tout autour le garde. Les rebelles nous sont plus nombreux qu'ici, et c'est non plus long sûr pour vous rester l'ici."

Zane et je les deux a regardé chaque autre en même temps, j'ai su qu'il pourrait voir que la crainte dans mes yeux et il a transféré à rapidement mon côté pour me calmer. "Véritablement, devons-nous partir?" j'ai demandé amèrement, ne voulant pas partir ma nouvelle maison, et la paix qu'il a apportée avec cela. Zane a tenu solidement à ma main comme il s'est penché la tête pour creuser, avec ses lèvres à mon oreille qu'il a dit: "recevoir habillé, je'le retour de ll pour vous le bientôt." j'ai retenu des déchirures comme il a embrassé mon, ses lèvres pourtant avec force ont appuyé aimer pour creuser. J'ai étouffé les déchirures de dos comme il a tiré loin et a été hors mené par Rei. Avant de la porte a fermé j'ai entendu l'ordre de Zane qui il y a au moins quatre gardes placées à ma porte. 

Quand la porte a fermé j'a brouillé rapidement pour allumer plus de bougies, désespéré pour le confort de la lumière. Une fois quelques bougies avaient été lit je suis allé à la fenêtre, tenant la lumière jusqu'à le verre, espérant que je voie quelque chose, quelque signe que le Rei de nouvelles avait apporté était faux; je pourrais't découvre plus de lutte. 

Je me suis rendu compte rapidement que je pourrais voir que rien et a mis la bougie en bas à côté du lit. Prudemment et sans délai j'ai enlevé ma fin de nuit et habillé dans une paire d'ordinaire mou et un chemisier blanc. J'ai assis sur le lit pour lacer en haut mes bottes et pinned mes cheveux en haut dans un buisson en désordre sur ma tête, j'ai fait'le soin de t que j'ai eu l'air de vraiment, mais j'étais des nerfs et n'avais pas d'idée ce qu'arriverait si plus se battant continué; il casserait Zane et j'en haut? Nous ferait pour être blessé de cette guerre jamais terminant, comme tant d'autres? 

Sans un autre me regarde j'ai couru à la porte, prévoir, bien que toujours surpris par les quatre gardes que Zane avait posté là-bas. Les tous est incliné quand je suis entré le couloir, mais je les ai arrêtés rapidement: "me dire la vérité; comment mauvais est le lutte." que j'ai commandé, lançant de n'importe quelle allusion de ma voix que j'ai été effrayé. 

"C'est meilleur si vous et Zane reçoit comme au loin de la ville comme possible mon dame." A Dit une des gardes; un Serpiente à ma droite. J'ai soupiré, mais j'ai su que s'il avait dit n'importe quoi plus je perdrais le contrôle par-dessus me, et c'était des temps comme ceci quand j'ai eu besoin de rester comme a composé comme possible. 

Me, et mes quatre escortes, deux devant mon et deux dans le dos ont fait notre façon à la salle de trône, j'ai espéré trouver Zane là-bas, et probablement recevoir encore répond à. En entrant j'ai trouvé Zane avec Rei et quelques-uns autres de ses conseillers. "Zane" j'ai appelé hors, me lançant dans le sien arme quand j'ai reçu assez proche, "me dire il isn't vrai" j'ai dit, bien que je nouveau que je pourrais le nier non plus long. Il a souri à moi, et a caressé aimer les plumes derrière mes cheveux; un geste que j'ai su qu'il n'était pas complètement confortable avec faire même après tout cette fois. 

"Rei" il a dit, tournant éloigné de moi et regarder le dos à Rei qui s'est tenu quelques pieds loin. "J'aimerais que vous ait accompagné ma femme au sûreté."

Rei et je les deux protesté immédiatement. 

Rei furrowed ses yeux et a tombé ses d'habitude hautes épaules: "mon seigneur que je souhaiterais rester et voir cette rébellion par jusqu'à le fin."

"Je sais que vous feriez" Zane a dit détaché, tourner me soutient, bouclant le sien arme vers mes épaules et ma presse de ma fin à lui. "Mais il y a personne autrement que je me fie avec ceci, je ne sait pas que le mal viendra à Danica avec vous protéger le son."

"Zane je'm ne vous partant pas" j'ai dit, le ton de ma voix aurait été assez d'arrêter l'argument l'autre temps, mais Zane était énergique comme il a dit, doucement et dans mon oreille. 

"J'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes sûr. Aucun mal viendra aussi longtemps me que je sais que je vous ai à revenir à, s'il vous plaît, allez maintenant, vous'll est l'économie nous les deux." qu'UNE déchirure est tombée de mon oeil et roulé en bas ma joue comme j'ai emballé mes bras vers lui. Il a accentué le mouvement et m'a tenu solidement dans le retour. J'étais effrayant, si je pars je ferais jamais le voit encore? "Aller," il a chuchoté dans mon oreille encore, son

steaming de souffle chaud ma chair comme le désespoir dans son ton ses frissons envoyés par moi.

Je choque ma tête, plâtrant un sourire faux sur mes lèvres, espérant qu'il le réconforterait, mais j'ai su qu'il a fait't. Rei a marché éloigné des autres conseillers et m'a approché. J'ai appuyé mes lèvres solidement à Zane'le s un temps final avant que je me sois soit tiré loin, je pourrais sentir que LE se penche dans le baiser, et j'ai su qu'il a été saddened quand j'ai tiré loin. J'ai suivi Rei rapidement; qui m'a mené au balcon à la fin de la salle lancée. J'ai fait'le besoin de t pour se se tourner, sachant que si j'ai vu Zane encore je ferais la coutume pour être dans le sien arme encore, mais j'ai su qu'il me regardait. J'ai su qu'il ferait'le virage de t jusqu'à ce qu'il a su que j'étais sans accident du garde et sur ma façon à où que c'était que Rei allait me prendre. 

Je pourrais sentir LE'le regard de s sur moi, bien que j'ai fait't se se tourne jusqu'à ce que j'ai atteint le bord du balcon. Ma tête tourne pour voir que Zane me regardait en effet, sa face grossissant jamais l'étape que j'ai pris. J'ai souri à lui, avant de marcher hors dans l'obscurité. Mon corps transformant rapidement dans mon homologue de Faucon, et prenant rapidement au ciel. Je laisse mon feathered vole plane sous le vent comme Rei et j'ai dirigé hors dans l'obscurité de la nuit sanglante. 


	2. Chapitre Deux

L'auteur: Jada Austen

Le titre: la Berceuse de Serpent

Le refus: les Caractères sont à Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, mais le terrain m'appartient.

Chapitre Deux:

Rei m'a pris à un labyrinthe de cavernes immenses localisées sur les périphéries de terre de serpiente; je suppose que personne penserait que la famille royale cacherait dans un tel endroit désert. La promenade par les cavernes était difficile, et j'ai essayé d'apprendre par coeur la façon mais je se suis perdu rapidement et confondu dans les beaucoup de torsions et de virages. Rei a tenu une torche longue, avec une flamme flamboyant en haut haut si nous les deux pourrait voir mais la petite lumière n'était pas d'allumette pour le trou d'obscurité que nous avons essayées faire notre façon par.

Quand nous avons reçu au centre de la structure de cavernes j'ai vu la lumière en haut en avant. Il a apporté un sourire à ma face pensant que je ferais't est si seul ici. Comme j'ai marché plus près je suis entré une caverne longue; mon ombre pliant haut en haut sur les murs après me comme j'ai essayé de recevoir à la source de lumière. 

Finalement je suis entré un grand bio-le dôme-aime que la structure pour ait trouvé soeur-et d'Irene-Zane's son mari tout près. J'ai couru pour les embrasser rapidement, voulant que mes bras pour ait senti quelque chose familier encore. Comme j'ai tenu Irene je le feutre son ventre grossi, et pourrait'l'aide de t mais le sourire en pensant de la nouvelle vie qui grandissait à l'intérieur. Quand je je se suis tourné le feutre une main chaude sur mon épaule, mon a pensé était premièrement que c'était Zane mais je bientôt me suis rendu compte que ne ce pas était, comme j'ai vu ma mère'la face de s rayonnant à moi. Je pourrais dire par les lignes d'humidité sur elle sèche autrement la face qu'elle avait pleurée; elle avait été inquiétée, ou effrayant? Je n'avait pas d'idée.

"Mère!" je suis écrié me lançant mes bras vers ses épaules, désespérées pour le confort que je pourrais recevoir d'elle. Ma mère m'a tenu doucement, pourtant je pourrais sentir son amour profond pour moi dans son geste. "Zane est-il arrivé?" j'ai demandé à tirer forme loin ma mère'l'étreinte de s. J'ai compté sur chaque personne dans la salle pour une réponse, mais tout que j'ai trouvé ai été incliné des faces et des expressions sombres. Avec le silence qui est venu de ma question j'ai abaissé aussi ma tête. Que pourrait-il arriver au Garde? Je me suis demandé menaçamment. Je, aimer que tout le monde là-bas a su autrement que si Zane a fait'le retour de t bientôt, alors il ne ferait jamais. 

Le matin est venu à notre caverne isolée cache hors plus tôt alors j'aurais prévu. Tout le monde a trouvé rassurance autrement dans le sommeil, ou le repos seulement blanc. Irene s'est bouclé contre son mari, qui est reposé sa propre main sur son ventre grossi doucement. Je longed pour avoir un tel sentiment pour me; avoir Zane'le s jamais réconfortant de main vers moi, sentir sa chaleur et sa force si près de par.

Je, contrairement au repos, pourrait't s'assied même. Mes pieds ont fait mal et ont pelé sous le cuir dur de mes lacé en haut bottes mais je pourrais't apporte m'asseoir, au moins pas jusqu'à ce que Zane était ici, et dans mes bras. 

J'ai fait les cent pas d'un air absent près de l'entrée à la caverne en forme de dôme, de long en large, constamment. Et bien que je ne pourrais rien voir en avant de moi j'ai attendu. Mes yeux cherchant désespérément la flamme rouge de torches, ou les pas poussant de la garde royale escortent mon mari de serpiente à notre endroit de dissimulation secret. 

J'ai continué à attendre, les heures passées, mais toujours rien, jusqu'à ce que finalement j'ai entendu des pas résonnent par les murs de caverne. Rei a emparé immédiatement de moi des côtés et m'a poussé au côté du grand ouvert où je me suis tenu. Il a mis sa main par-dessus ma bouche et m'a instruit à être silencieux. Pourquoi voudrait-il que j'ait été calme, c'était Zane qui venait, ou c'était? 


	3. Chapitre Trois

****

Chapitre Trois

J'ai tenu mon souffle comme les torches que les intrus portaient les ombres de outsized montrées en haut les murs, faisant leurs formes ressemblent à monstres. Rei m'a tenu en bas au côté solidement avec une main, mais je pourrais le sentir que tire sa lame plus près comme il l'est déplacé à travers mon dos. Il l'a tenu solidement, prêt à l'utiliser à l'allusion la plus insignifiante de danger. 

"Rei de commandant, où vous sont!" A Sifflé une voix familière du groupe venant vers nous. J'ai su c'étais Zane. J'ai élevé m'immédiatement et ai couru à lui, et bien que c'était sombre j'ai trouvé le sien arme parfaitement. Il a accentué mon mouvement en bouclant le sien arme vers moi à ma taille, me tirant dans pour un baiser profond et passionné. Je me suis penché dans sa touche, ignorante de la flotte de gardes et de standardistes qui a regardé sur. "Allez-vous très bien?" Zane a chuchoté, son souffle chaud apportant la chaleur à ma peau. J'ai fait'le besoin de t de répondre à, j'ai resserré ma prise sur lui, et a embrassé la nuque de son cou lentement; je pourrais sentir une boucle de sourire à travers la peau sur sa face. 

"Le commandant'le s," Zane interjected, tournant éloigné de moi, mais dans relâchant sans aucun doute sa prise par-dessus moi. "S'il vous plaît la garde de position ici, et m'informer si leur est un problème immédiatement, j'aimerais prendre mon maintenant." de congé Le dix plus ou moins gardes et les combattants se sont incliné les têtes dans la conformité, et Zane m'a mené rapidement éloigné d'eux. Avec sa main sur mon hanche qu'il a marché avec moi par-dessus au dos de la caverne, loin assez éloigné de tout le monde autrement où nous pourrions avoir l'intimité, mais assez proche pour ne pas causer une panique entre les gardes.

Notre petit coin était sombre, mais je pourrais faire la carte d'hors Zane'les caractéristiques de s parfaitement: "me dire" j'ai chuchoté, caressant mes doigts doucement en bas sa peau pâle. 

"Haente a été pris par-dessus; j'ai essayé de les arrêter, Danica, mais il y avait trop. Quelques-uns étaient avian et les autres étaient serpiente, j'ai essayé, mais je pourrais't épargne l'il." j'ai regardé comme une déchirure a roulé de son oeil rouge et l'a attrapé avec la pointe de mon doigt. 

J'ai souri un sourire aimant à lui comme j'ai dit: "il'le s pas important; ce qu'importe est que vous're sûr, et ici avec le me." j'ai couché, j'ai fait't veut qu'il ait su que Haente important vraiment m'était; c'était un symbole de tout qui Zane et mon union s'est représenté. C'était notre ville de paix qui a été maintenant détruite par l'haine. J'ai emballé mes bras vers lui, l'a tenu solidement, avant que j'aie ait tiré sa tête en bas à mes genoux. J'ai caressé ses cheveux, laissant légèrement ses brins noirs bouclent au-dessous de mes doigts. "Le sommeil maintenant" j'ai chuchoté doucement, me courbant ma tête à son et embrasser sa joue tendrement.

Par le temps j'ai soulevé ma tête encore il était déjà endormi. Sa respiration profonde m'a calmé plus alors n'importe quoi pourrait avoir autrement cette nuit, et avec lui au moins dans mes bras, j'ai relâché et dormi. 

J'ai éveillé quelque temps dernier; tout le monde autrement, y compris Zane étaient calme dormant. J'étais inquiet, et a su que je ne trouverais pas ou apprécierais plus que les peu d'heures de sommeil que j'avais éprouvé déjà cette nuit. Soigneusement j'ai élevé me; dans son Zane de sommeil avait bouclé éloigné de moi, donc il wasn't se reposant complètement sur mes genoux comme il était avant. 

Une fois je me tenais je me suis assuré qu'il était le jeûne calme endormi au moins celui de nous aurait repos-et a fait ma façon à travers la caverne de gens endormis.

A l'entrée une des gardes m'ont arrêté; il a placé une main protective sur le dos de mon épaule. J'ai tourné, mais wasn't a étonné de voir que c'était Rei'la main de s qui m'avait touché si. Je mouthed à lui silencieusement être calme; je pourrais dire sur le regard sur sa face qui il wasn't disposé à écouter mes ordres sur ceci. "S'il vous plaît," j'ai chuchoté forçant ma voix dans un ton royal et formel qu'il n'avait pas de choix mais écouter. "Je veux aller hors de, et l'évêché quel est gauche de mon royaume. Vous pouvez m'accompagner si vous le souhaite." je pourrais dire qu'il wasn't heureux avec la première partie, mais la deuxième partie a satisfait sa nature protective légèrement. 

J'ai tourné et ai commencé à marcher loin, ma tête aussi haut que je pourrais le porter. Rei a marché devant moi rapidement, sa main emparant de la prise d'une des torches qui ont pendu à l'entrée à notre refuge. Avec la torche longue de flamboyer de flamme a tenu haut il m'a mené par le labyrinthe de cavernes et de couloirs; aimer avant que j'aie ait essayé d'apprendre par coeur ma façon mais je suis devenu bientôt perdu dans le labyrinthe de rocher naturel.

Finalement, avec un virage aigu, nous l'avons fait à la sortie. Mon feutre de yeux tendu et sec dans l'éclat du jour, mais je les ai forcés à rester ouvert. Rei m'a permis seulement de prendre quelques étapes du trou qui a servi d'une embrasure mais cela était assez de voir que j'ai voulu voir. D'au loin, au delà d'une grande couverture de cimes et au delà des miles luxueux de ciel que je pourrais voir que les piles de fumée s'élevant haut dans le ciel. Mon Haente, ma ville de paix, un endroit qui Zane et je toujours avais souhaité pour même dans les années avant qu'il jamais aurait ait pu ait été possible d'atteindre était sur le feu. 

Mon coeur a coulé, et alors la rose jusqu'à ce qu'il a été attrapé dans ma gorge, et je devais forcer me garder les rivières de déchirures derrière mes yeux aux abois. J'ai saisi solidement au mur rocheux derrière moi, et se me permettre de penche en haut contre il pour le soutien. "Comment pourraient-ils le faire, Rei?" j'ai étouffé; mon regard toujours fixe sur l'horizon rouge de flammes et la fumée. "Pourquoi ils ferait? Haente a été supposé pour être une ville de paix, une ville pour LE avian aussi bien que LE serpiente, où nous pourrions habiter sans la crainte. Zane et je l'ai nommé Haente, pour qu'il incorporerait les deux les sons des faucons et le serpents."

Rei n'a rien dit, mais a écouté chaque mot que j'ai parlé avec la sympathie et la compréhension. J'ai tourné à lui, mais du regard sur sa face j'ai su qu'il ne parlerait pas. Il ne pourrait pas passer le jugement sur moi plus alors il pourrait sur les gens qui avaient commencé cette rébellion et Haente détruit. J'ai tourné éloigné de lui, et laisser mon voyage de regard par-dessus les cimes encore aux piles de fumée et aux flammes. Je me suis demandé comment long il continuerait brûler. Les rebelles prendraient-ils la ville ou il permet de brûlent seulement à ses fondations? 

Mes pensées ont été interrompues par Rei qui s'est emparé d'une prise de mon bras et m'a tiré solidement soutient dans l'embrasure de trou-aime sans un mot. J'ai ouvert ma bouche pour protester mais je rapidement silenced me quand j'ai entendu le dérangement familier dans le vent. Rei et je les deux a compté sur le ciel, sentant le fouet de plan froid par le couloir où nous nous sommes tenus avec l'aise. 

Dans une question de secondes que le ciel bleu léger a été rempli avec plusieurs millier volant des oiseaux; ils étaient notre genre, ils étaient avian. Le noir, blanc, et les plumes dorés ont rempli le ciel comme si cet étaient quelque couette de travail de pièce unique, et ne part pas de pièce de ciel exposé. Etaient-ils loyaux à Zane et je, ou ils étaient les rebelles? C'était impossible de dire, donc pour le moment nous devions supposer qu'ils étaient les rebelles, et rester caché ou ils feraient't hésite dans détruire nous. 

Je pourrais sentir que la portée de Rei pour sa lame et resserre ses doigts épais vers son étui; sans aucun doute il a pensé le pire de mes deux théories. 

Il a pris ce qu'a semblé comme les heures pour le troupeau entièrement pour sortir de la vue assez pour que c'était sûr pour Rei et j'à émergé de notre endroit de dissimulation. Aussitôt que nous avons fait Rei et je co-existencee regardé dans les deux directions du ciel, derrière nous voir s'il y avait plus de troupeaux venant cette façon; mais nous avons vu aucun. Alors, en sens inverse, nous avons regardé le troupeau que nous avions l'approche seulement vue notre ville détruite et capturée avec la vitesse. "Pensez-vous ez étiez notre armée ou les rebelles?" j'ai demandé ponctuellement et ai attendu une réponse. 

"S'ils étaient toujours loyaux à vous, Danica, alors ils n'iraient pas à la ville" Rei a répondu à véridiquement. J'ai été effrayé, mais content qu'il était honnête me. 

"Mais le peut-être-" je me suis arrêté, et aimer que Rei s'est tenu vif quand j'ai entendu le crackle de rochers étant écrasé en dessous des bottes. J'ai tourné tout de suite, sachant que le bruit avait venu de derrière moi, mais a été seulement tiré derrière Rei, qui, pourtant protectivement me n'a pas donné avec force le choix dans le mouvement. Rei et je les deux attendu, écoutant comme le rocher écrasant solide est venu plus près et comme il est devenu plus direct. 

Le bruit a arrêté brusquement, et je me suis accroché à Rei'l'épaule de s pour la réassurance qui rien ne c'était. Il m'a donné aucun tel espoir, et resté haut sur l'alerte comme il était une fois. Finalement avec une rafale de vent un homme de avian a tourné le coin férocement. Son épée dessinée et expression sauvage ont suggéré seulement qu'il n'était pas sur notre côté et qu'il a voulu un combat. 

Rei a fait reculer me rapidement dans la caverne et dans une voix dure sévère commandée: "Recevoir l'aide de l'autres." que j'ai étouffée soutient un cri nié, mais j'ai vu bientôt qu'un autre homme de avian apparaît derrière le celui qui avait seulement apparu. J'ai obéi Rei'le s commande et tourné vers la partie intérieure des cavernes. Quand mon dos a été tourné je pourrais entendre le m'accroche de métal frappant le métal et j'ai su que le combat avait commencé. Je me suis permis seulement prendre quelques-uns marchent dans les cavernes où j'appellerais l'aide, je ferais'Rei de congé de t seul pour se battre. Vrai, je n'avait pas d'arme, mais je pourrais regarder au moins le sien de retour. 

Avec un cri forcé j'ai appelé les autres gardes, sachant que ma voix porterait et résonnerait par les cavernes et les couloirs comme facilement comme si j'étais dans la salle pareille avec eux. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir ici! J'ai dit à m'avant de tourner de retour à Rei, qui était maintenant complètement invisible du trou où j'avais gauche lui, mais je pourrais calme entend le métal frappant, qui était un soulagement, dans les façons étranges. 

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil ma tête du trou, et pourrait voir qu'ils avaient éloigné de l'embrasure. Je me suis imaginé que Rei a voulu me donner quelque temps pour recevoir au incase de gardes qu'il a été en pris bas; il se battait contre deux avian armé'le s avec seulement une lame. J'ai tourné le dos dans les cavernes et pourrais entendre les pas désespérés des gardes venant vers nous. Quand j'ai tourné ma tête retire encore je le feutre un coup énergique contre ma joue et sans sait ce qu'avait arrivé, mon corps est tombé de retour contre le mur de rocher et alors glissé en bas au sol. Je me suis composé rapidement et a cherché, a étonné de voir qu'un autre avian tenant avant moi. 

Sans délai je suis tenu et ai marché éloigné de l'embrasure et le avian. J'ai su que je pourrais battre son homme, j'avais assez de techniques pour cela, mais j'étais non armé, et il, comme les autres, maniait une lame longue. Mes choix ont été limités, le rocher de caverne et outcropping était plusieurs pieds au-dessus du sol si je ne pourrais pas courir, et le avian a bloqué maintenant l'embrasure. Mon seul espoir était pour les gardes pour recevoir ici, et jeûner, mais j'ai attendu, et ils étaient non où dans la vue. Le avian qui avait cogné m'est venu en bas plus près me, et dans la crainte que j'ai reculé plus, dirigeant vers le rebord et n'osant pas regarder en bas. Rei a appelé hors mon nom, voyant ma détresse mais toujours trop occupé avec l'autre deux qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à mon aide. 

Du coin de mon oeil j'ai regardé comme un des deux avian'le s battant Rei est déplacé derrière lui et l'a frappé dur sur le dos de son cou avec la poignée de sa lame. J'ai regardé désespérément du, seulement les pieds loin comme sang a vaporisé le sol et Rei est tombé. J'ai crié dans la terreur, voyant que l'autre deux avian'le s était aussi après moi maintenant. 

J'étais au rebord des rochers, et a su que mon seul hasard maintenant que Rei était en bas et les gardes n'avaient pas venues, était de changer. Au moins dans mon faucon forme j'aurais un avantage par-dessus le trois avian'le s, qui à seulement pourrait former mieux dans les corbeaux ou les corbeaux et comme un faucon je les vaincrais dans ce respect. 

Sans un autre a pensé je laisse mon corps tombe le côté. Le vent me frappant avec la force d'un millier de couteaux sur ma chair comme ma peau humaine délicate a échoué il aime le beurre. Avant de j'avais tombé complètement j'ai entendu Zane'la terreur de s voix remplie comme il a crié mon nom. Il et les gardes avaient venues finalement. Je n'a pas gaspillé de temps, et même comme je suis tombé j'ai permis mon corps à morph et au changement. Le pouvoir et le corps de mon faucon deuxième prendre de nature par-dessus rapidement et avec le rabat de mon puissant doré vole je me suis forcé la sauvegarde contre le vent. J'ai volé haut au-dessus de la falaise, s'assurant que Zane pourrait voir que je n'ai pas été endommagé. 

De l'haute altitude j'ai regardé comme deux du shifters de forme qui étaient après me morphed dans les corbeaux. Leur jet plumes noires planant contre le vent me recevoir. J'étais vigilant du deux qui m'approchaient mais j'ai regardé aussi l'autre qui avait't a changé. Les gardes couraient rapidement vers lui, pourtant il ne changeait pas pour les échapper. Soudain un changement par-dessus l'a pris, mais c'était différent du mien, ou les autres. Grand et épais vole cela a grandi à ou les côtés de son dos poussé haut par-dessus sa tête, et miroité dans un cristal éclaircit blanc qu'était brillant même me. Il était évidemment beaucoup plus vieil alors ses compagnon et me. Il devait être de pouvoir grandir la demi-forme vole comme était un privilège à avians qui avait géré pour survivre longtemps assez pour les grandir. 

Je flapped mon vole pour recevoir plus haut comme j'ai regardé le sien vole la gifle contre les gardes qui lui approchaient. La piqûure de touche là-bas aiguë assez pour les envoyer deux claquant dans le mur de rocher d'où ils sont venus. 

Le avian à ailes flapped le sien vole en haut après il avait reçu rouge des gardes et a volé éloquemment aux cimes et de danger. 

Je n'avait pas plus de temps pour regarder que le plus vieux shifter de forme faisait je devais tourner mon attention aux corbeaux qui étaient calmes venant à moi. J'ai ouvert mon bec en or délicat et sifflé hors un cri qui a dit seulement "part de moi autrement" mais les corbeaux n'ont pas écouté. J'ai entendu Zane appelle hors mon nom encore comme un des corbeaux ont lancé son corps contre moi. Le cahoter était pénible, mais rien pire alors une gifle dans la face dans les termes humains, mais dans ma petite forme un autre coup comme que me ferait baisser. J'ai ouvert mon vole et a griffé à eux les deux, les clous aigus sur mes jambes grattant à leurs plumes, et déchirant même quelques-uns. 

Les corbeaux ont séparé, celui sur chaque côté de moi, j'ai su que je devais garder mes yeux sur eux deux mais je pourrais't. J'ai tailladé mes griffes et mon corps contre le plus grand celui, espérant il faire baisser avec ma force. J'ai déchiré un trou regardant à travers le dos de son noir vole mais n'était pas préparé dans l'une seconde comme l'autre corbeau est venu à moi. Mon corps a été poussé contre le corbeau que j'avais seulement attaqué, et il dans le retour pour l'égratignure que j'avais donné lui a laissé sa propre griffe gratte en bas ma face et mon corps supérieur, la coupure si profond qu'il a dessiné le sang. 

Le pénible cahoter était trop beaucoup de pour moi et bien que j'ai essayé au rabat mon vole mais je ne pourrais pas rester dans le vol. Zane a appelé une autre terreur un autre écho rempli de mon nom comme je suis tombé, à faible et endommager pour utiliser le vent à mon avantage et mon rabat mon vole. Je suis tombé, pensant que ceci était mon moment final jusqu'à ce que je le feutre transmet vers moi. Je suis penché ma petite tête et pourrais voir en haut que le avian demi-formé s'emparait d'une prise de moi et il a tenu mon corps mince entre ses mains énergiques. 

Il a volé ascendant, me prenant avec lui, et éloigné des cavernes de rochers où Zane et les gardes se sont tenus. Je laisse hors un petit cri vers Zane, espérant que mon appel l'atteindrait. Quand il a appelé mon nom et a couru au bord du rebord, seulement les gardes mains énergiques tenant le soutient de suivre me, et se tuant par-dessus le procédé. 

J'ai regardé par demis les yeux ouverts comme la scène est devenue une ternissure et Zane m'a éclairci moins. Où ces traitres me prendraient? J'ai été blessé, survivrais-je? Je jamais verrais Zane, ou la paix qui a signifié si beaucoup à nous encore?


	4. Chapitre Quatre

****

Chapitre Quatre

Quand mes yeux ont ouvert je ne pourrais rien voir mais noir, et je le feutre cuir resserré appuyé contre mes yeux et avec force lié au dos de mon cou, avec une note qui a tordu et tiré à plusieurs brins de mes cheveux. J'ai essayé de me déplacer, mais a trouvé seulement que mes mains et les pieds avaient été des limites, aussi avec le cuir tendu pareil qui m'a aveuglé. Mon mouvement a acheté une douleur flétrissant à travers mon côté. Même sans voir que j'ai su qu'une grande contusion avait formé à travers le côté de mon corps et comme je j'ai respiré à fond quelques-uns de feutre de ma fissure de côtes. J'ai su que cela me sentant tout à bien, et j'ai deviné qu'au moins celui de mes côtes a été cassé. 

Avec le pansement de cuir par-dessus mes yeux je me suis rendu compte que je se devais reposer sur mes autres sens. Avec mon sens d'odeur que j'ai essayé de découvrir où j'étais, mais l'odeur de ce domaine n'était pas unique et je ne pourrais pas le déchiffrer. Je pourrais cependant sens l'aigre envoyé de sang séché et comme j'ai tourné ma tête je feutre les lignes sèches de sang sur ma face et mon cou. Cette blessure doit avoir étée de quand le shifters en forme de corbeau avait m'a coincé et le plus grand celui a déchiré sa griffe à travers ma peau plumeuse dorée. 

Négliger le sang séché et la blessure qui était probablement calme saignant je me suis calmé. Essayer de prendre n'importe quel son qui pourrait être vers moi. J'ai entendu l'hurlement d'eau, comme si j'étais dans la très base d'une chute d'eau. Je pourrais entendre ai assourdi aussi des voix, je pourrais faire hors le son, mais le volume de l'eau l'a fait impossible d'entendre des mots à moins qu'ils étaient plus près. 

Finalement avec mon a limité des poignets j'ai entouré mes mains dans les balles et la colombe ma peau dans le sol en dessous de moi. C'était aigu et dentelé et a pincé ma peau comme j'ai couru ma main à travers il. Pourrais-j'être dans une caverne? Peut-être ces rebelles ne m'avaient pas pris très loin des cavernes que Rei m'avait apporté à, et ils'll me trouve bientôt. 

J'ai prié, une prière silencieuse que Zane et Rei trouveraient me et me prend bientôt soutient la maison. L'a pensé de ne voyant jamais ou Zane de sentiment était encore trop beaucoup de pour moi. 

"Bien, bien, bien!" j'ai entendu une voix une soudain écorce de devant moi. Le volume et la sévérité du ton ont fait me saute et a rapporté la douleur flétrissant à mon côté. "Le regard que nous avons ici!" Mon furrowed de sourcils d'oeil, je nouveau cette voix, j'ai su cette voix très bien.


End file.
